


Don't forget about my love

by Regina15



Category: Billary-Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina15/pseuds/Regina15
Summary: Hi, everyone. So, inastywomanalways and I started talking on Tumblr and we decided to write something together. We really hope you will enjoy reading our story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. So, inastywomanalways and I started talking on Tumblr and we decided to write something together. We really hope you will enjoy reading our story.

Three weeks and twelve hours he was without her. He missed her so badly, that his behavior annoyed everybody around, especially people he worked with. They prayed for her arrival. He was mean and acted like a small baby. He was always like this when she was away for a long time. But today she would be with him finally. She would be in their house again and what was more important she would be next to him that night. He couldn't wait to take her in his arms and kiss.

He was at the meeting when his phone rang:

"Hello"

"Hi baby"

"Hill, honey, it's not your number"

"No mine and Huma's phone are dead, James borrowed me his"

"Alright. What time are you coming home ?"

"In four hours"

"Good. Can't wait"

"Me too, Bill what are you doing?"

"We have a meeting"

"Oh. I'm sorry I thought you were alone. Hi everybody.

"Hi, Hillary"

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's ok. But I really must do some things to be free when you come ."

"Sure . So now I will say goodbye"

"Babe, wait.."

"What is it ?"

"What are you wearing?"

"T-shirt and slacks? Why are you asking?"

"Because last time you came back home, you had that weird thing on you and it took me fifteen minutes to get you out of it"

"William!"

All members of the meeting looked at him. They were a little bit in shock. But on the other hand they were sure they were still very active in this part of their life. A lot of people walked on them especially when Hillary came back for her trip and he had to stay in the office. But it wasn't hard to understand as Secretary of States she was away most of the time so they missed each other badly. Every time she was near, he couldn't keep his hands away form her body. She also couldn't pretend. Every single touch made her body shiver. Of course they used all kinds of way to communicate, phones, text messages, Skype. They all used it also for sex but it wasn't the same.

As the meeting was over Bill came back home. He made the dinner and set the table. Then he spent an hour before his closet. He wanted to look good for her. She was his everything, and he was sure of it, especially now, when he couldn't see her so often. He would be lost without her. He wasn't able to imagine his life without her in it. Hi needed her more than an air.

He look at the watch, it was right time to take a shower and prepare because her plane was landing in two hours. 

Meantime during the flight, Hillary felt sick and she threw up a few times. She was lying on the couch when Huma came: 

"Are you feeling better ?" 

"A little bit." 

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this." 

"Maybe you're tired." 

"Probably. What will I do if it doesn't stop? Bill will be disappointed."

"Oh come on, he will understand. Besides fucking you, he misses everything about you . So I'm sure he will be glad, he can sleep next to you. But I have to ask how are you doing it ?" 

"What ?" 

"He's so into you . It's unbelievable how much. How many times you're doing it when you're back ?" 

"Huma!" "What? Oh come on !" 

"A lot. We're doing it a lot. Sometimes I tell people I will come back home one day later to be only with him, and the most of the day we're spending in bed." Both ladies laughed. 

"Good for you, now take a small nap" 

"Of course, mother" 

An hour later Hillary was in New York. She said goodbye to her stuff and went to the car which was supposed to take her to their house. 

Bill was waiting and waiting. And then he heard the keys. And when the door opened he saw his beautiful angel. He came to the door and hugged his wife tightly. 

"Hi baby girl" He whispered 

"Hi honey" 

"Come on, I will help you " He took all her bags. 

"What a tasty smell" 

"I made dinner" 

"Good my hungry, I vomited everything in the plane" 

"Why ?" 

"Don't know, but come on let's eat it " 

"Sure " 

The dinner was so good that Hillary ate all her meal. Bill didn't eat it much because instead of doing it he was staring at her , he looked so magnificent that he couldn't stop. He was more and more aroused.

"Something wrong ?" 

"No, I just want you " She looked at him. 

"So why are you still there?" He came to her and helped her stood up. He took her T-shirt off.

His hand traveled from her neck to her breasts. How he missed it. Her amazing body. She uzipped his pants and slipped them down, then she tried to kneeled down but he stopped her. 

"No, not today" 

He lifted her up, and she put her legs around his waist. He palaced her on the table. He took her slacks off and ripped off her panties. Then he finally entered her. 

His trust were fast and hard. She loved it. The room was filled by they screams. 

"I missed fucking you" 

"I missed being fuck by you even more . Fuck! Stay in this palce and move slower!" He did as he had been instructed. "Oh Dear Lord ! I don't know how much time..." 

"Shhhh , don't worry, I'm right behind you, Hill. That's it, please move like this" 

She truned him on even more when her hands traveled on his chest and her mouth on his neck , leaving mark. 

Finally , she came screaming his name from the pleasure, she had to hold the table and tried not to fall over when his trust began to be faster, he came inside her a few movements later. 

"Wow what a ride " He muttered. 

"Tell me about it, you almost killed me" 

"So what are we going to do now ?" 

"Go to sleep" 

"I had a hope you would say it" 

They fell asleep very quickly, she felt so good in his arms but suddenly that hudge pain in her stomach woke her up. 

She came to the bathroom. She felt really weak. When she was about open the small closet and took some pills. The dizziness came and she fainted, when she was doing it, her head hit the bath. 

Bill woke up and hour later and when he saw that Hillary was gone, he came to the bathroom and there he saw her, in the enormous red stain of blood. He began to scream. He was terrified, he came to her, she was breathing but she was unconscious. He tried to wake her up but nothing worked. He ran back to their bedroom as fast as he could and dialed 911. 

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Bill watched her being taken to the ambulance. He quickly got dressed so he could go with her but in the ambulance, he could only watch all the medical lifeguards doing their best to get his wife safely to the hospital.

She was taken for a quick examination and after about 10 minutes a doctor came out of the room.

"Mr. President?"

"How is she?"

"We need to operate..."

"Oh my god. How bad is it? Is she going to live?"

"Mr. President, I don't have time to talk about it now. Her life is in a serious danger there is no time to loose."

Doctor left. Bill was terrified he couldn't lose her, he could never face life without her. Suddenly a nurse came up to him with a pill and a glass of water.

"What is that?"

"Something to calm your nerves."

"Thank you."

"I don't mean to interfere but maybe there is someone who should know about your wife?"

"Yes, our daughter. But I don't want to worry her until I know something about Hillary's condition."

"Of course sir."

The nurse walked away and Bill took the pill. He felt a little more relaxed, he was still terrified and scared but at least his hands stopped shaking. He sat there for three hours, the sun was starting to rise and there was still not a single word about Hillary's condition. Suddenly the shadow appeared above Bill.

"Mr. President?"

"Doctor! How is she?" Bill stood up immediately.

"The surgery went fine, but she's in a coma and her condition is critical."

"Coma? When... when will she wake up?"

"It's really hard to tell. Maybe days, maybe weeks, months... maybe..."

"Never" Bill ended doctor's sentence looking down.

"Yes... but you know what Hillary would say. Hope for the best."

"She would also finish by saying "Be prepared for the worst."

"It's going to be fine Bill. You may see her if you like."

"Thanks."

He found her room and saw his precious angel laying helplessly on the bed attached to all the tubes. He rushed to her left side and grabbed her hand kissing it.

"You'll wake up. I know you will, I also know that you hear me so know that I love you, with all my heart." He was caressing her hand a realized her wedding ring wasn't on. He looked around and saw the ring on the small nightstand, he reached for it and slide it on her ring finger. "Till death do us apart, Hilly."

He fell asleep in the armchair near her bed, he was woken up by soft stir.

"Dad? Dad wake up."

"Hmmm? What is it? Is she awake?"

"No daddy, she's not..."

"Chelsea, baby..."He stood up and hugged his daughter who was now sobbing and wetting his shirt "...it's all going to be fine. She's a fighter, remember? She'll wake up. We need her here, and she knows it. She knows she can't leave you alone with your crazy father." Bill could feel Chelsea slightly smile." We are going to be fine Chelsea. We are Clintons."

"I know dad, I'm just worried. Why don't you go home and take a shower, change, get some sleep and eat something, I'll stay with mom."

"No, I want the be here when she wakes up."

"Dad, I'm sure that she would rather wake up and see you look and smell like a human being and as her handsome husband she can't resist, rather than a 70' Viking Bill Clinton with that beard."

"Even then she couldn't resist me."

"Dad!"

"Okay, I'll go under one condition."

"I promise to call if there are any changes in her condition."

"Okay."

Bill kissed Hillary and left. Chelsea sat on the age of her mom's bed.

"Hi, mom. Please wake up, we need you... me, the country, the whole world, and dad. He'll go crazy without you so you need to wake up as soon as possible you mustn't give up. You still have so much to do. You have to come to my wedding and babysit with your grandkids I promised you. And you own Joe Biden a lunch." Chelsea laughed a little but a small tear run down her cheek. "God mom I miss you."

Chelsea stayed with her mom, few people were informed of Hillary's condition.

Dorothy, Betsy and Hillary's brothers came to the hospital. Bill arrived back at the hospital an hour after he left.

"Hi everyone."

"Hi, dad. It's good you're here. Could you go down to the cafeteria and bring me a chocolate donut, grandma some tea, uncle Hugh, and Tony want dark coffee and Betsy some salad?"

"Chocolate donut, two dark coffees, tea, and salad. I'll be back in few minutes."

Bill went to the cafeteria and ordered everything his daughter asked for and got himself some coffee too, he sat down at the table with his own coffee and Washing Post. After few moments he noticed a young woman walking around, looking for a place to sit. She noticed he was looking at her and he was sitting alone. She walked to stand by his table.

"May I?"

"Yes, please."

He motioned to the chair opposite to where he sat but instead of the chair opposite she sat next to him.

He tried to avoid conversation but she kept looking at him, not wanting to be rude he put down the paper and reached his hand to her.

"I'm Bill..."

"I know who you are Mr. President. It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand.

"I'm Eve."

 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. President, I mean Bill what are you doing here? You look very worried."

"My wife" he looked at her with tears in his eyes. She's unconscious."

"Oh no. But she will be ok?"

"We don't know"

His tears were falling down and Eve sat next to him. She embrace him, her hand stroking his arm. He looked at her again. She was very attractive and quite young. He couldn't deny he was impressed by her, but he didn't care because he would give up everything to have Hillary again, next to him being mad that he was speaking with her. They were sitting like this for a while and talking with each other. When finally Chelsea came in:

"Daddy?" He took Eve's hands off his shoulders and stood up.

"Baby girl. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried and decide to find you. But ..."

"Hi, I'm Eve. I'm sorry, we were just talking"

"Sure"

"Thank you, Eve, for the conversation. Goodbye" he reached his hand to meet hers.

"Bye, Bill" Chelsea also said goodbye and they walked out.

"You're unbelievable"

"What?" Chelsea looked at him so significantly that he stopped walking. "Hey, nothing happened and nothing will"

"I don't believe you"

"My wife is in a coma and I'm lost without her already. And you're thinking I will throw myself in some bimbo's arms?"

"You did it a lot of times before '

"That was many years ago, I'm not the same anymore"

"I really would like to believe in it"

"So do it, Chelsea, do it"

Five minutes later they got to the room where Hillary lying. Dorothy was there also. She couldn't believe in everything that had happened. It was too hard to understand. One day she spoke with her daughter over the phone the other she had to look at her laying there unconscious and she couldn't do anything. She had never felt like this in her whole life. Despite all those bad things that had happened that one was the worst.

"Granny, we brought you tea"

"Thanks"

Bill sat next to Hillary's bed, on the opposite side than his mother in law.

"So how's my angle? "

"Still the same nothing new. Billy, I'm scared" He looked at Dorothy.

"Me too. How can I even live without her? Without her voice, it !her laughter..."  
"Stop it!She's not dead, she's here with us. She's my mother and she won't leave me! I know her she's the strongest woman that have ever lived on this planet ! So come on, stop saying those things because I'm confident she will be alright, I don't know when she will come back to us, but she definitely will. We are family, we must have hope!" Bill stood up and came to his daughter, he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.  
She was a grown-up, something, she wasn't a child anymore. She was smart and strong. She was doing good stuff. She was who she was because of his wife. Hillary brought her up to believe that woman could do all the things she wanted.

"My little Chelsea" he whispered "I'm glad you're here. I love you"

"I love you too" Suddenly something, the machine that was supposed to help Hillary with breathing started making sounds. The doctors and nurses came into the room.

One of them. "We're losing her"

One of the nurses added."You have to get out, please wait outside"

They were freaking out. Nobody came to them for a long time. They were terrified. Twenty minutes later the doctor finally walked out from Hillary's room.

"What happend?"

"Mr president we almost lost her but she came back to us. Her condition is stable"

"Cane we see her?"Chelsea asked her.

"Just one person,n ow I have to go . I will come back later. I have to talk to you Mr President"

"Sure"

"Bill, Chelsea and I will go home. We will leave you alone with my daughter. But if something happens call me , please"

"I will , immediately"

He said goodbye to his mother in law and Chelsea. Then he finally came back to the love of his life. When he opened the door,h e saw her. She was so calm,h e sat down next to her, and took her hand in his. 'Don't you dare leave me! I need you more than ever ,I love you' He put his head or her legs and fell asleep. Two hours later the doctor came in and asked Bill for a talk.

"So how bad her situation is?"

"After what happened,w e took some tests and ..."

"And, how bad is it ?"

"There is a chance she will never wake up or when she did ,s he may not be able to function well."

"Shit."

"I am so sorry Bill, with all my heart. We will do anything to.."

"Stop it, you always say it. Now get out,I want to be only with her."

* * *

 

**There months later...**

Nothing changed. Her condition was a little bit better but the chance she would wake up was even lower. Chelsea was there as often as she could. Bill was always around. Sometimes when he needed her the most, he slept in hospital to be closer.He was so carrying. He was washing her, changing her clothes and talking to her all the time. One day during the talk he lost it and began to cry. 'Baby please, wake up. I can't leave like this . I need you a lot . You're my world. My everything. Please' Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around, he saw Eve.

"Hi"

"Eve, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my friend. I decided to see if she feels better. So I came . How is she?"

"Not bad but the change of waking up is smaller and smallerwhich each passing day."

"I'm so sorry. Can I help?"

"No."

"Listen maybe I will take you for dinner, you lost so much weight. There is small restaurant near so you won't be far away. So?"

"I guess. Chelsea will be here for a few minutes. So I leave my wife with her."

"So I'm going to wait for you there"

"Alright"

After a while Bill came to the restaurant. At first he felt weird being there but then he used to it. He was having a fun, at least he had so much fun he could have with her wife in that condition.He forgot about his sorrows for a while. The talked what alright, not as interesting like the ones with Hillary or their daughter but the young lady was sweet and funny. Bill's spirit was lifted. After they ate the dinner, she suggested a walked. He agreed. They were walking in silence when she finally decided to break it.

"I was watching you taking care of your wife. It is so sweet. You're sweet" she stopped and put her hand on his cheek.

"Thanks"

She kissed him. He missed it. He missed being desired. When Hillary was near, she always gave him attention, they were very active. When she was in home they were doing it as often as they could. That why he couldn't stop. He needed this. He needed somebody to be close to him again. She began stroking him through his pants. He was so lost and hopeless, he was losing his hope that Hillary would ever wake up. Somehow he gained the strength to stop her

"Eve, stop, not here."

"We can go to my place. It's not far from here."

"I can't."

"Tomorrow, 8 PM. Be there."

She kissed him one more time and walk. She was thrilled, she finally managed to break him. He was completely under her spell, she was sure he wouldn't say _'no'._  She couldn't wait for tomorrow. He would be hers...

 

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Bill couldn't believe what have just happened. He couldn't cheat on Hillary, not again. But he missed her so much, having her close. What if he will just pretend that Eve is Hillary...

* * *

 

_**The next evening...** _

"Dad you should really go home." Chelsea said. "How many nights have you slept here?"

"A few."

"That's no good for your back. Go home, get some sleep. I promise you'll be the first to know if anything happens."

"Okay. But pleas stay with her."

"I will."

Bill came to Hillary's bed and kissed her forehead and whispered against it "I love you, I'm sorry, pleas forgive me."  
And he left.

He took a shower, shaved and put on black jeans, light blue shirt and black jacket. He sat in the car that was supposed to take him to Eve's.

Hegot out of the car and saw Eve in the window on the 2nd floor, but just before he reached the door his phone called... it was Chelsea.

"Hello?"

"Dad, mom woke up."

"What?"

"She's awake, she opened her eyes just moments ago."

"I'm on my way to the hospital."

Without a moment of hesitation he turned around and went to the car.

"Take me to the hospital."

  
"Yes sir."

Bill ran through the corridors and stormed into Hillary's room. She was now sitting, her beautiful blue eyes open and while few nurses unattached the tubes from her beautiful body. He slowly went to stand at the end of the bed, next to the doctor who was making some notes.

"Hill..." he whispered, she was so beautiful, those eyes finally open, few buttons of her top undone as the nurses were taking some cables out of there. "How are you feeling Hillary?"

  
"I'm fine, thank you doctor."

Bill was confused, so was the doctor. Those were her first words after waking up. Bill looked at the doctor and back at Hillary.

"Hills, you know who I am, right?"

"Yeah..."

He sighed in relief.

"...You are my doctor..."

He felt tears filling his eyes, Doctor looked at him and they both left the room.

"She doesn't remember me?"

"Calm down Bill. We haven't talk to her yet. We didn't know she lost memory."

"What about Chelsea? Have Chelsea saw her."

"She realize Hillary was waking up and run to inform me, after that she called you and I guess she's at the bathroom now, maybe cafeteria."

"Chelsea will be disappointed. Her own mother doesn't know who she is."

"Stay calm. We will go back there and we'll try to find out how much she remembers. Okay?"

"Okay."

They got back into the room, Bill stood at the end of the bed and doctor sat next to her and took of the little latarka to check her eyes.

"Hillary can you answer me few question?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Who is the president of the United States?"

"Lyndon Johnson"

"And what year do we have."

"1968"

"What is your full name?"

"Hillary Diane Rodham."

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Do you work? Or what college are you in?"

"I don't work and I'm at Wellesley college."

Doctor looked at Bill and saw a terrified look on the former president's face.

"Okay Hillary. You have had a small accident caused by a more serious health issue, you had a surgery and you've been in a coma for about 3 months..."

"What?"

"The president of the United States is Barack Obama, we have 2012, you are 65, you serve as the Secretary of State in president Obama's cabinet and your full name is Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton."

"Clinton?"

"Yes, the man standing over there is not a doctor. He's the former president of the United States Bill Clinton, he also happens to be your husband."

"Umm... I don't know what to say."

"You had quite a life, still have. Maybe I'll leave you two alone."

Doctor left leaving Bill and Hillary in uncomfortable silence.

"So... we are married?"

"Yes for 37 years."

"Wow, that's long."

"Hasn't always been perfect but never boring."

She smiled.

"Do we have..."

"Children? Yes. A daughter, Chelsea."

He came closer to her.

"I can see why I married you. You're handsome."

They both laughed, God how he missed it.

"Dad? Mom?" Chelsea opened the door and walked in.

"That's Chelsea." Bill said quietly to Hillary.

"Mom!" Chelsea ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're awake." Chelsea realized her mother wasn't hugging her back. "What's wrong?"

"Chelsea come with me." Bill took his daughter's hand and lead her out of the room.

"What's wrong dad?"

"She doesn't remember."

"What?"

"She lost memory, she thought I was her doctor. So, she doesn't remember me nor you nor anything that happened after 1968."

"God!" Chelsea started crying and Bill hugged her close.

"Don't cry, we must be strong, for her. We must love her now, more than ever."

"You're right" Chelsea whipped her tears."Let's get back in there."

"Are you sure you ready?"

"Yeah."

Chelsea and Bill returned to the room and stood next to Hillary.

"I'm sorry I jumped at you the way I did. I'm Chelsea, I'm your only child."

"Umm... listen. I appreciate your kindness and how nice you are to me but... I don't remember you. I've missed 44 years of my life and I'm really uncomfortable now Finding out I have a child and a husband and that I'm the us Secretary of State and everything. Just please, go home you two. I need to... put it all together."

Bill and Chelsea were sad, but they understood. They said their goodbyes and left Hillary alone.

 

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

About week later Hillary began getting used to the situation. She spent a lot of time reading about what had happened in the years she didn't remember. Chelsea was helping her understand everything. She really liked this girl, she saw a lot of herself in her. She started to develop a feeling for her, mother's feeling, she wanted to know what she liked to do, like what was her favorite color. What was like when she was a child. She was looking through photos. At the end of the week, Hillary was totally in love with Chelsea, Chelsea bought her heart just in one week.

The situation with Bill was different, she was attracted to him, but something pushed her away from him. He was nice and gentle, answered every single question. And when he was touching her, she had shivers all over her body. She enjoyed talking to him. But she couldn't trust him the way she should have. She was scared of falling for him because deep down she felt she had loved him so much earlier.

'So what happen to me?' she asked looking into the mirror.

'What do you mean, mom?'

'This hair, I'm blonde'

'Yes you are'

'But why?' She looked at Bill and Chelsea again.

'People made you do this'

'What people?'

'In Arkansas. When I was a governor, they had a problem that you looked the way you looked and you did it for me and them to match their expectations.'

'That's why I took your surname? I never wanted to take it after my husband.'

'Yes'

'I must really love you. Did I do more things for you ?'

'Yes, you gave up your career to be with me'

'I really fell for you, yhym?'

'You did'

'Hey but I guess it was worth it, we have an amazing life. At least when I watch all those things, it all look like we have'

For the first time since her waking up, she took his hand in hers. He missed that so badly so he automatically squeezed it.

'You have such beautiful hands, you know that? Chelsea and Bill laughed.

'What?'

'You always say it, even publicly.' Chelsea answered.

'I do?'

'Yes' Bill added.

Hillary looked into Bill's eyes and she smiled. Chelsea felt that it would be a good time to leave the alone.

'I will go to the bathroom'

'Yes, yes' Bill muttered. When she left, Hillary broke the silence.

'She left us to be alone'

'Yeah'

'So about your hands, guess, they were giving me a lot of joy and pleasure' she joked.

'They did' they both laughed. Her laughter was like medicine to his heart.

'So how often we...'

'Oh, a lot, when you were in home of course.'

'So our marriage was on good terms when I had an accident?'

'Very good. We are extremely happy, I mean we were. I....'

'Let's choose the present ,so we are happy' He came closer to her and stroked her cheek. And what was a little bit shocking to him, she didn't move and let him do this. When he was about to say something, the nurse came in with the message for Bill.

'Mr. Clinton, I'm sorry to interrupt but someone wants to talk to you, she's waiting outside.'

'Tell her I can't come'

'Bill, come on,  I can be alone for a  minute, Chelsea will come back soon.'

'Ok, but I will be right back'

He kissed her head. When he walked out, he saw Eve waiting for him.

'Hi.'

'Hi? You was supposed to come to me and you didn't show up'

'Hillary woke up'

'And?'

'Hillary woke up'

'Great. But what about us?'

'There is no us and never was and for sure, there is no chance that ever will be something more'

'You kissed me '

'No Eve, you kissed me. And I shouldn't have let this happened. Eve listen, I am so sorry I gave you the false hope, but I was in pain. I don't know what I was thinking because I'm not like this anymore. She's everything to me. Always was and always will. And I don't need anybody else. And now when Hillary woke up I can and want to be only with her'

'But she doesn't recognise you.'

'How did... It doesn't matter, she's my wife and the love of my life. Even if she doesn't recover and she won't remember me , I will do everything to make her fall in love with me again. The subject is over and so our relationship. Funny ,it isn't even relationship. Now I will say "goodbye" '

Then he returned to Hillary's room. 'We will see Clinton, we will see.'

When he walked in Hillary and Chelsea were playing a game.

'Hey, can I join you?'

'Sure' Chelsea answered.

'And what was it? Who was she ?'

'Nothing important. She's nobody. So let me beat your butts'

'In your dreams, Bill' 

Two hour later Chelsea had to go somewhere and she began to pack her stuff.

'I must to go now, I'm meeting someone.'

'It this someone is called Mark?'

'Dad'

'Leave her alone, you can go'

'You see, she's the best. I miss you mommy' Chelsea kissed Hillary's cheek.

'Wait, I have to do some things in my office, I can give you a lift'

'Ok. Mom, we will come back in three hours'

'Sure '

'Bye honey'

Bill kissed his wife's hand.

'Bye' she waved at them. Bill and his daughter left. And then Eve came in. She was dress as a nurse. She wanted to show Bill that he shouldn't have treated her like that.

'Hello Mrs. Clinton'

'Hello, I haven't seen you before, are you new?' 

'Yes. I'm here just for a day'

'Yhymm'

'So I see that te family left you alone.'

'Just for a few hours'

'You're an example for me you know'

'Me?'

'Yes. I had the same problem with my man, you know which one, and I also stay with him. Like you said you don't walk away from the person you love, you help them'

'What problem?'

'Oh I'm sorry, you don't remember?'

'I don't remember, what?'

'Bill's cheating'

'Excuse me?'

'Nothing'

'No. Tell me now!'

'I will better show you' She took Hillary's phone and showed her everything to her. Then she walked away rapidly, leaving her with all of it. When Bill and Chelsea came back Hillary was very mad.

'Hill' Bill came to her and wanted to hug her but she stopped him.

'Don't touch me'

'Why?'

'You cheated on me' She showed him the articles.

'Oh God'

'Mom'

'No. You also didn't tell me about it?'

'Hill'

'Maybe you're still doing it?'

'Who told you?'-Chelsea asked.

'A young nurse, brown hair, long legs'

'Eve, I'm going to kill her' Bill whispered.

'Hill, I can explain'

'I don't wanna listen. Go away. You too Chelsea. Leave me alone'

'Mom'

'No, get out. You two! Out !'

'Dad, leave me with her alone, I will be in a minute.'

'Chels'

'Daddy, please.'

'Alright. I will wait for you in a car.'

'Ok.' He left the room with tears in his eyes.

'Mom'

'I don't want to here it'

'But you will. We should have told you, but we didn't because we were afraid you would react like this. He is faithful to you, I'm sure of it. He knows what he could lose. He loves you so much. But I knew somehow you would find out so I prepared a few things. If you watch and read them, maybe you will understand. But you must do it. Please, for me .'

'I don't know'

'Please' Chelsea came to her mother and embraced her tightly. 'Please, do it for me'-she whispered and walked away. Hillary didn't know what to do,  she was sitting and looking at the stuff that her daughter had given her and finally, he decided to read the part of the book.

_"After all that happened since, I'm often asked why Bill and I have stayed together. It's not a question I welcome, but given the public nature of our lives, it's one I know will be asked again and again. What can I say to explain a love that has persisted for decades and has grown through our shared experiences of parenting a daughter, burying our parents and tending our extended families, a lifetime's worth of friends, a common faith and an abiding commitment to our country? All I know is that no one understands me better and no one can make me laugh the way Bill does. Even after all these years, he is still the most interesting, energizing and fully alive person I have ever met. Bill Clinton and I started a conversation in the spring of 1971, and more than 30 years later we’re still talking."_

Then she decided to learn more so,s he took a look on the messages Chelsea had sent her and opened all the links to her interviews.

 

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Few days later Hillary could finally go home. Bill took her back to Chappaqua. They were staying in separate bedroom but Bill understood and was happy to just have her home.  
Hillary was still struggling to remember things after 1968. She watched videos, interviews,photos, read articles about herself, her family. One day Bill was out and Hilary sat on a couch in a living room with her laptop, she accidentally found an old article about a woman named Gennifer Flowers...

He came back home and saw Hillary sitting in a living room.

"Hi baby."She looked at him revealing her puffy, red eyes and cheeks wet from tears.  
"What happened? What's wrong?"  
She looked back at the scene of her laptop and turned it so now it was facing Bill. On the screen he saw two photos- Flowers and Paula Jones.

"God, Hillary."

"Why? Why didn't you just tell me? How am I suppose to trust you? I'm trying to find out who I am and you're hiding things from me!"

"Hill I was trying to protect you!"

"Bullshit! You were protecting yourself, and your affairs! Lewinsky, Flowers, Jones, who else?"

"Hillary please calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I don't want to calm down! You cheated on me. I lost my memory and you're trying to hide all the dirt from me. I'm living in fear of my own past William!"

"Baby please calm down. I didn't want you to be upset."

She started crying. And he hugged her, holding her close to his chest, ha laid his chin on the top of her head.

"Shhh, shhh. It okay."

"No, it's not. Why Bill? Why? Wasn't I good enough, beautiful enough..."

"Stop." He pulled away and put his finger on her soft lips. "Stop saying those things. You're beautiful and good enough. You are too good for me. I'm just a fool. I putted in jeopardy everything I had and loved- you and Chelsea. I took for granted that you'll always be there. I'm a fool I know, but I swore I'll never hurt you like that again."

She looked at him, in her eyes he saw something that was so painfully absent every time he looked into her eyes after the accident...Love.

Without another word, Bill delved his tongue into her mouth, pushing it in deeply. He gently slid a hand down her side, stroking her body.

"Take me upstairs." She whispered. He held her under her knees and carried her to the master bedroom with her legs wrapped tight around his waist.  
   
He laid her down on the bed and she parted her legs. Bill unzipped her pants and slide them down her legs revealing her creamy skin inch by inch, and then took her top off and reached behind her back to undo and take off her bra then he looked down at her laying in just her panties and bit his lip. “Mmm.”  
   
She smirked up at him, her eyes twinkling. The way his blue piercing blue eyes stared at her drove her crazy.  
   
He traced a finger along the top of her underwear, causing her hips to tilt upward. He gazed at her so tenderly. She could feel his emotions radiating. It felt wonderful. To be so close to one another and to just feel one another.  
   
He gently pulled her panties down. His eyes were immediately drawn to her pussy and then to the rest of her body. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow. A sight he thoroughly adored; her looking vulnerable and ready for him.  
 "Will you undress?" Hillary asked.  
Bill started unbuttoning his shirt slowly never breaking eye contact with her, he started undoing his belt, a sound that both of them always found very erotic. He climbed above her in only his boxers.

He moved to his hand to press a finger to her wet lips, coating his finger and spreading the wetness around, dipping the finger into her as she whimpered. With his other hand, he cupped her breast and when his hand let go of her breast her nipples hardened as soon as they felt the cool air.  
   
He cupped her other breast, squeezing it lightly. He pushed another two fingers into her, feeling her pulse and clench around him.  
   
She saw and felt his hardness, prominent through his underwear. He held her gaze as his fingers explored her body. Feeling a throb of arousal at the way he pinched her nipple while pushing three long fingers deeper into her.  
   
She moved her hand to grasp at his hardness, pulling a small moan from his lips. She rubbed gently at the tip of his cock, which pressed into his boxers.  
   
“I want you inside me." She spoke in a hushed tone. He leaned down to kiss her as he fingered her, sliding further into her. He felt around for the spongy wall of her G-spot, while she stroked his cock at a nice pace.  
   
He pulled his fingers out of her and moved her hand to pull his boxers down, his cock springing free. She broke the kiss, eyes looking down for a peek. It felt like doing it with him for the first time.  
   
He sunk into her. She kissed his cheeks, moving to his mouth, pecking at him before swiping her tongue across his lips and devouring him in hungry kisses. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, kissing deeply and seductively as he began to fuck her slowly.  
   
He made love to her for a few minutes, rutting into her, the flat of his pelvis crashing against her clit, helping to build her orgasm. She throbbed as he fucked her, her wetness quickly pooling around his shaft.  
   
She put her hands on his head and pulled him down, kissing him deeply every few seconds as they fucked.  
   
As things heated up, he lifted her hips, holding onto her ass, lifting her cheeks up as he sat up on his knees, holding her at an angle and fucking her senseless. He moved her legs up onto his shoulders, giving him easier access to her. His pace increased as he slammed his cock in and out of her wet cunt.  
   
Bill got so lost in her, he began kissing her legs and feet. Every time his mouth made contact with her delicate feet, a throb of arousal shot up her body, straight to her pussy.  
   
Her feet were so ticklish, she wanted to pull them away. Simultaneously, the pleasure was so intense, she couldn’t bear for him to stop. She wasn't sure how, but every time he kissed her feet, she felt so on edge and so close to orgasm.  
   
He knew from her sounds how much pleasure he was giving her and he looked down at her, smirking.  
   
“FUCK!” She moaned, she whined as he kissed her feet, fucking her hard and passionately, her pussy dripping, his dick lost in paradise, both of them immersed in a utopia of pleasure.  
   
He put her legs down, “turn over,” he breathed. She obeyed, moving onto her stomach.  
   
His hands were all over her, touching the parts of her body he adored the most. He pulled her ass up a little, spreading her cheeks revealing het wet, swollen centre. He jerked himself a few times before pushing back inside her, and collapsing on top of her holding her close as he fucked her deeply.  
   
She moaned into her pillow, clawing and biting it at the same time. He put an arm around her chest and held het close, a hand making its way to her neck. She groaned loudly, signalling how much she enjoyed that. "Mmm, choke me a little" She felt his cock stiffen inside her. He slid in and out of her slowly now as the grip on her throat tightened.  
   
He moved his lips to her ear, “I love fucking your perfect cunt,” he kissed her ear, she whined into the pillow, “the best pussy I have ever had. Oh, yeah,you’re so tight around me, still so fucking tight for me, hhmmmmmph! You take my cock so well, don’t you angel?”  
   
“Mmhmm” she moaned for him.  
   
His teeth grazed the edge of her ear before scraping them along her neck and shoulder. He held her still, fingers pressed around her throat, bringing her closer to the edge. “Does that feel good?”  
   
“Yes, oh fucking, YES, choke me.”  
   
Bill was careful in his actions, clutching at your throat as he fucked her hard. “Cum on my cock, cum for me sweetie.”  
   
She didn’t know how his words could affect her so much and without missing a beat, her walls squeezed around him as she came hard, her wetness dripping down his shaft as she wailed into the pillow, teeth biting into the material. His hand felt so good wrapped around her throat as she came. Her vision whited as she drifted into another plane of consciousness.  
   
Bill gently loosened his grip on her, fucking her through her orgasm chasing his own, before he let go and shot inside of her, almost simultaneous to her, groaning and gripping her hair in a predatory fashion, holding onto her tightly, his arm around her chest, pumping the last of his cum inside her, grunting low in her ear.  
   
She lifted her ass and pelvis to meet his thrusts, continuing to fuck herself back onto his cock. As her orgasm subsided, she quickly felt another building, particularly with the feeling of his hot seed gushing into her as her walls milked him. This along with his growling in her ear had you on the edge ridiculously quickly.  
   
Before he had finished coming, her second orgasm had already hit her .She slid her hand beneath herself to rub at her engorged clit and she came with a loud scream, “Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”  
   
Despite almost being finished, Bill obeyed, showing her no mercy, ramming his cock in and out of her. It felt so good to have him slam hard against her As hard as she needed him.  
   
They held each other for what seemed like hours as they came down together, Bill breathing hard into Hillary's ear and neck. They were both absolutely drenched in sweat when they finished. After some time, he slowly pulled out of her, a huge puddle of cum dripping onto the bed sheets.  
   
They simply rolled into each other’s arms and cuddled naked.  
   
He played with her hair as he held her, staring down at her "You really are so beautiful, Hillary. I hope you know that.”

 

Tbc

 


	7. Chapter 7

When she woke up and opened her eyes, he wasn't next to her. She could hear the sound of palates in the kitchen. She looked at the clock, it was eleven. She remembered every detail of the last night. She still could feel his hands on her body and hear his voice in her hears. It was something magical but not knew, she was sure, she had felt like this before. Something about their love making was somehow familiar to her. She knew his body, she knew where she should touch him to give him a pleasure. And he for certain knew her body even better. She closed her eyes and she seated she could feel him inside her. After a few minutes, she heard that the door to the room opened. And then she felt his hands again, on her arms and his warm mouth on her neck.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Hi"

"I made you a breakfast"

"Thanks" she smiled. Her smiled made him weak and lost. He loved her so incredibly much. "But first I have to go pee"

"Sure" When she got up, she felt that pain caused by the rough sex, they also had last night. Bill saw it and was very proud of himself. When she came back, he embraced her from behind.

"How are you feeling?'

"Good. A little bit of pain, in some parts of my body, but well. Very well"

"I'm glad. You know I am a little bit in shock about last night. I really didn't expect it"

"Tell me about it" She turned around to face him. "I felt magnificent yesterday"

"Really?"

"Yes. It was something. Oh, I can't even tell."

"The pleasure was mine"

"I know it was " They both laughed.

"So are you going to eat it ?"

"Yes. I'm hungry"

"I have a surprise for you. Will you let me kidnap you ?"

"Well I don't know"

"And now ?" he kissed her, their tongues tangled together made her crazy. "So?"

"I need more convincing"

"Sure" He kissed her again and again.

"Ok. I'm coming with you, wherever you want to go"

"Good. Hill..."

"Yes?"

"I love you so much" She couldn't say the same, yet. But she caressed his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. After they finished, Bill packed a few things and was ready to go.

"Baby, are you ready?"

"Yes. I am. How do I look?" She was wearing that old dress, she used to wear in collage. Back then the dress was too baggy, but now the dressed fitted perfectly. The dress was pink with white stripes.

"Incredible. I mean wow. This dress...."

"I like it, it's my real style, not the one I saw on all those pictures."

"You look really beautifully" He came to her and kissed her.

"You know if you keep saying all those things you will be lucky tonight also"

"Gosh I would die if I ever lost you"

"Please can we not talk about it ?"

"Sure" After they got to the car, he covered her eyes and asked to trust him. Somehow after last night, she began to trust him. When they finally reached their destination, he took her hand and guided her. When he finally took off the scarf on her eyes, she saw the beautiful view.

"Oh my God, it's amazing" He laughed.

"You said the same thing for the first time I had brought you here "

"I've been here ?"

"Yes. You used to come here to think or when we had a fight."

"This rock, in the water " she pointed at it. "I remember it "

"Yeah, we almost always sat there when we were together here" She turned around.

"You are a really romantic guy" He came to her and hugged her, then he looked at her.

"I am."

After a while, they were sitting on the blanket and eating, and then Hillary asked looking at the lake.

"Have you ever loved the woman you have been with when you were cheating?"

"What?"

"Have you ever loved them?"

"Hill look at me"

She did.

"What a ridiculous question it is."

"I just wonder"

"The answer is 'no'. Never, not even once. Since the day I saw you, you have been the one. You stole my heart and no matter what I only love you. Do you understand?"

"I guess"

"No. You must be sure. Only you. Only you. I know it's hard to believe after everything you have learned but there is no other woman above you" He took her hand and placed on his heart.

"It's alright. I so somehow believe you. But can we come back home?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired. Somebody used me hard yesterday" She kissed his forehead.

"I love you Hill"

* * *

 

**Three weeks passed...**

For the first week Hillary felt amazing, Bill was so caring and nice. She had a lot of fun with him. She began to understand why she had married him. But after a while, everything changed. Everyone was trying to help her recover. All those questions 'do you remember this ?', 'do you remember that ?' made her crazy. They were talking about her past and she just didn't remember. She really wanted to, but she couldn't. One day Chelsea and Bill were talking about some event in past and Bill asked 'Hill do you remember it?'. She threw the plates and turned around.

"No, I don't. And I am sick and tired of it. All those people and those questions. It's too much"

"It's ok Hill"

"No it's not. I don't recognize myself. I look at myself in the mirror and I don't know who I am. The hair, clothes, everything. I've changed so much. I can't live like this"

"Mom, what are you trying to say ?"

"Listen. I love you Chelsea so much. I am happy to be your mother. And Bill, I can see why I married you. But..."

"But what, Hill ?"

"I need to think"

"Ok. We leave you alone"

"No. I must take my stuff and move out"

"Don't do this mom."

"I have to. When I am around you two it's so hard. You are my daughter and you Bill. God knows that I'm beginning to fall for you again. Your one smile and touch make me weak. I feel so incredible around you. And making love with it's unbelievably good. But all those photos, all those souvenirs it is too much" She came to her bedroom and pack her things rapidly.

"Mommy please don't do this."

"Chelsea, I will call you later"

"Where will you go ?"

"I don't know baby"

"Hill, don't do this " Bill tried to grab her.

"No. Bill please ,let me go." She kissed her daughter's cheek and walked away.

"Shit !"Bill punched the door.

 

Tbc

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hillary rented an apartment in New York and lived there by herself for three days. She read books, watched photographs, listened to old speeches and even thought the woman on the photos and the woman giving those speeches was her, she didn't recognize herself. Every night she would look at herself in the mirror, but didn't like what was looking back at her.

One day she woke up, and the thought of another day spent on doing nothing made her sick.

"Hello, White House. How may I help you?"

"Hello, It's Hillary Rod...Clinton."

"Madam Secretary?"

"Yes, is there a chance for a meeting with the president?"

"Yes of course ma'am. Today 4:30 PM."

"Thank you. I'll be there. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Madam Secretary."

She hung up.

"Madam Secretary... I could get use to that." She said to herself.

Bill was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper when he heard a door bell ring. He got up and went to the door. When he opened it he was a tall, slim form with thick dark chocolate hair.

"Eve?" She turned around and smiled brightly, her deep red lips made her white teeth seem even brighter.

"Baby! I missed you!" She threw her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. She made sure all the agents saw them.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Oh come on, honey I know you missed me." She went past him inviting herself inside.

"Eve I don't like having to repeat myself but I'm going to make an exception. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Stop screaming at me. I know Hillary moved out, I thought it's over between you two so I stopped by to take care of you." She moved closer and closer to stand in front of him. "Who are you trying to fool Bill. We both know you want me. I'm in your reach now, Hillary is no longer a problem. Take me." She put her hand on his chest and started moving them up. He held her by wrists and pushed her away.

"Hillary and I are not over. We will never be because I'll never stop fighting to get her back. And I'm not trying to fool anyone, I do not want you."

"Don't give me that crap. I can make you happy. I'm hot not cold like your bitchy wife. I'm young and I'm beautiful, I can do whatever you want me to do in bed, hell of you want to I can give you a child, something she never could."

"No one, no one insults Hillary in my presence. GET OUT!"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Get the fuck out before I changed my mind and the agents will carry you out of here straight to jail."

Eve didn't know what to think. She'd been rejected, she felt so embarrassed. She gathered her thoughts together and went out.

The moment she left he reached for a phone.

Hillary was just about to leave for the airport when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hilly!"

"Bill?"

"Yeah. Hi, I was just wondering if you'd agree to have dinner with me?"

"In one of those charming restaurants we used to go to together, that I don't remember? No, thank you."

"No! Wait! Dinner at home, I'll cook."

"Chappaqua?"

"Yes, tonight, let's say 7PM"

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"See you, bye."

"Bye."

"Mrs. Clinton we need to go." She heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Ummm, yes of course."

"Hillary! It's so good to see you." Barack was walking in Hillary's direction with open arms, but stoped when he was her reaching her hand to him. He was confused but shook her hand instead of hugging her.

"Hello, Mr. President. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I see. To be honest I was thinking you regain your memory and want to go back to being my Secretary of State, because your replacement sucks." His words made Hillary laugh.

"I actually did want to talk about work."

"Okay, come on then. I'll show you the Oval Office."

Hillary laughed again, from what she knew she had been there a countless times during Bill's presidency or her Secretary of State years, so it was pretty ironic that after all this years she'll be seeing the Oval for the first time...again. After a little history lesson and a short tour around the Oval Barack asked for coffee for the two of them and they sat on a couch.

"So, anything? You're memory back yet? The State department and the world needs you badly." Hillary felt more relaxed, she felt like she knew Barack for years, he seemed to be her friend.

"No, unfortunately.... I mean... the White House, this Office, you, it all seems so familiar but I can't recall any related memory."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have hope. I know it'll come back."

"And how's...."

"Bill? It's complicated." She looked down and took a sip of her coffee but when she looked up Barack had an expression that encouraged her to keep talking. "After hospital he took me home. He didn't push me, he gave me access to all the family photos, old magazines he had kept going back to... gosh, I think 1977. He was very nice and patient, but then others started pushing "do you remember this? Do you remember that?" I couldn't take it anymore and I moved out."

"I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually yes. My doctors say that anything could bring my memory back. A familiar sound, smell, taste, a photograph, an interview, a document, a feeling, anything. So, I thought that maybe you could give me some reports on my trips as Secretary of State."

"Yeah sure. I'll find few. Actually the ones I get are clean, prefer versions, but from what I know there are the original ones in the state department, with your own notes and some other stuff. So, I'll try to get them to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much Mr. President."

"Barack."

"Thank you Barack. I'll be going now, you probably have a lot to do."

"You're very welcome, everything to get my Secretary of State back. If there's anything else you'll ever need, I'm here."

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He kissed her cheek and she left.

Few hours later Bill's hands were shaking as he tried to tie his tie, he felt like a schoolboy stressed before his first date. He heard the door bell ring and he could swear that his heart missed few beats. With his tie still undone he went downstairs to open the door. And there she was. Perfect blonde hair, porcelain skin, baby blue eyes looking up at him from beneath those long lashes, beautiful lips curled into a bright smile that could light up even the worst darkness, and that body, that gorgeous body.

"Hi" he said out of breath.

"Hi." She answered.

"Come in."

"Thank you. I bought wine." Hillary walked in and raised a bottle of wine she was holding in her hand.

"You don't like this wine."

"Really? I don't remember it."

"No, it's fine sweetie. I'm just telling you, you won't like it."

"Your tie. Let me." She put the bottle down and came closer, with few familiar moves she tied it elegantly around his neck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. This seems familiar you know. Many things do, even people, but I just can't recall any memories."

"It's okay, sweet cheeks..."

  
"Sweet cheeks?"

"Yeah. I used to call you that sometimes. Your cheeks are just so cute. But since you don't remember us together, I guess I'm just going to have to make you fall in love with me again."

"That won't be hard to do. But now I'm hungry."

"That's good. Because the best way to your heart is through your stomach and Bill Clinton's cooking is the best mode of transportation to both."

His words made Hillary throw her head back in laughter.

They were eating a delicious dinner, Bill was right though, Hillary hated the wine she bought. Fortunately he had the one she loved. They were laughing as Bill told her a funny story about their time in Yale when they heard someone knock to the door.

"I'll get it." Bill said. He went to the door. It was Joe Biden. "Hello, Joe." 

"Hi, is Hillary here. Barack sent me to bring her those." Joe showed Bill few thick folders.

Hillary was sitting relaxed in her chair.  
By the voice she could say it was a man at the door, his voice wasn't just familiar, she knew it... for sure. She couldn't take it any longer, she got up and went straight to the hallway.

"Bill who is that?" She looked up and once her eyes adjusted to the light she saw the man's face.  
"Joe?"

 

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another chapter. We really hope you like it. Pleas let us know in the comments XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

If she really remembered him. Him ? She didn’t remember her family, her closest friends, but she remembered him. At that time Bill felt like a sit. He was her husband not Joe. The whole evening was terrible. She was laughing and talking with Joe all the time. They seemed to have a lot of fun. Bill pretended to laugh with them , but he was very bad at it. Once when Joe said a joke, she burst out laughing. That hurt Bill a lot. He just got up and went to the kitchen. Hillary was concerned about it so she got up.

“Joe , give me a minute”

“Sure”

She came to the kitchen and saw Bill standing at the sink. She came to him and touched his shoulder, when he turned around his eyes were red, he had been crying. He had been crying because of her. Suddenly she felt something like huge needle pricked her heart. She whipped the tears that still was on his cheek.

“You remember him”

“Yes, I do”

“And you still don’t remember me. Why?”

“I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter “

“Seriously ,are you kidding?”

“Bill, he is just my friend. I feel only sympathy for him. Nothing more.”

“Are you sure. Maybe you…”

“Shhh”-she covered his lips. “Although it won’t change the things between us I will do this.”

“Wha…”

He didn’t finished because she placed her mouth on his, and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever received in his whole life. His hands traveled on her hips, and he pulled her closer. When they stopped the kiss, she put her forehead to his and she gave him that big smile he had missed so much.

“So are you now more sure that nothing is going on between me and Joe?”

“Maybe. The second kiss may help”

“Bill, please”

“ I know. ‘don’t push’ ”

“I’m sorry”

When they returned to the table, Bill was more relax and enjoy the rest of the evening. When it was about midnight, Hillary looked at the clock and said.

“Guys, I really have to go”

“Oh yeah it’s really late”-Joe added. “ I will also go”

Bill wasn’t content about it , but he couldn’t say it. He said goodbye to Joe and then he came to Hillary. She hugged him tightly.

“Bye, handsome”-she whispered.

And they walked out.

“Are you tired Joe?”

“No. I am not”

“So maybe you will come to me, I need to talk to you”

“Bill won’t be happy when he finds out”

“If I don’t tell him and you also , so how he finds out. Come on, I really must talk with you”

“Alright. But I must call my wife.”

“Sure, call her.”

They came to Hillary’s house an hour later. They sat in the living room, Hillary made tea, they were sitting in silence, when Joe finally broke it.

“So why am I here?”

“Because I feel that you are the only one who can tell me the truth”

“Ok, I will try to answer all of your question”

“ I have only question about Bill”

“Hill”

“No. Tell me , was I happy with him?”

“Of course you were”

“Even after… you know…”

“Yes. Listen to me , you two did therapy and happily things worked out. You were extremely happy. He loves you so much. He is always there for you and you for him. He is so proud of the work you are doing .”

“And you are sure that he is not cheating now.”

“Oh Dear Lord , no. You can trust him. He really is a different man now. He’s talking about you all the time.  Sometimes it's so annoying-he laughed. " And he isn’t interested in any other woman. Only you. Hill, trust me you are a happy couple. Very happy. You really don’t remember it?”

“I do some things. I mean when he is around I feel those butter flies in my stomach and when he touched me my body is shivering”  
Joe sat to her and took her hand in his.

“You see, your body doesn’t lie to. You are still very attracted to him. But listen to you hear and I am sure it will show you how much you love him. Now I really have to go, Jill will kill me”

“Alright.”

They got up and Hillary walked him to the door, then she kissed his cheek and gave him big hug.

“Thank you so much Joe”

“No problem. And now I am begging you to give Bill a chance, he will be lost without you”

“ I promise I will think about it”

“Bye, Hill”

“Bye, Joe. Once more, thank you”

Two weeks passed. Hillary was more and more sure about her relationship with Bill. After watching all the interviews one more time, she knew they had something special. She hadn’t spoken with Bill since the dinner, but she wanted to meet him that day. She wanted to give them the second chance, but when she was about to go out, some kind of document were sent to her. When she opened it, she saw divorced paper, what was more, they were signed by Bill. She was in shock . She just couldn’t believe. She tried to call him , but his phone didn’t answer. She called her daughter.

“Chelsea, baby…”

“Hi mom, what happened?”-Chelsea could feel that something was wrong, she knew her mother very well.

“Do you know where I can find your father?”  
“He didn’t tell you, he is flying somewhere , like now”

"Where?"

"I don't know why?"

  
“Holy shit!”-she hung up and momentarily began to cry.  
  
Bill was sitting in a plane , watching at the view, he was thinking about his wife, her beautiful , amazing , gorgeous wife, he loved so much. He was sitting next to his bodyguard, they were good friends, he was the only one you knew what was going on in his boss life.

“Why did you do it?”

“What?”

“Signed the divorce papers? I know you don’t want it. I know how much you love her”

“Mark, I did, I do and I will always do. But I need to give her freedom. She would be miserable with me”.

“Bill, I’m not an expert, I also got divorced but it wasn’t true love. But you and Hillary, man this is something unbelievable. And I can bet she will also be unhappy without you. Think about it, you have plenty of time. And the make the right decision, which is helping her fall in love with you again. You are mean to be together."

Bill was impressed, he really needed to think about what Mark had said to him.  
  
  


Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Hillary was depressed, she was  crying and then she heard a knock to the door. She stood up and went to open it. It was Chelsea. 

"Chelsea!" -Hillary let out a loud sob and fell into her daughter's arms. 

"Mommy, what's wrong?" 

"He doesn't love me." 

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Your father! He had sent me the divorce papers and now he disappeared!"

"He does love you. You're his whole world. Believe me mom."

"Then why did he do it?!" She keeps crying. 

"I don't know mom. But you must say calm. We'll find him and you'll fly to him." 

"Thank you sweetie." 

"Go sit down." Hillary walked to sit on the couch. Chelsea left the room to  turn to one of Hillary's agents.

"James, were is my father?" 

"Eagle demanded for his location not to be reviled to neither you, nor Mrs. Clinton."

"Tell eagle that evergreen is crying because of him AGAIN! And add that if he won't revile his location energy is going to find him and kick his ass!"

"He's on Bermuda." -James said terrified not even bothering to contact the other agents and ask for permission. 

"Thank you."

Chelsea walked to sit by her mother

"I know where he is."

"Where?"

"Bermuda"

"I'm flying to meet him." Hillary stood up but Chelsea grabbed her arm.

"Mom, are you sure?"

"Chelsea, I'm not going to lie, I don't remember him. But I do love him, I'm in love with him. I may not entirely know who is looking back at me in the mirror but I do know I love your father. I'm deeply, passionately, hopelessly in love with William Clinton."

"You're acting like a teenager. It's nice to know twenty one years old Hillary Rodham"

" Twenty one" Hillary said pointing her finger at her daughter. 

"Sorry. Oh my God ,mom, you're actually younger than me." They both laughed. 

"I'm sorry Chels but I need to go. I have to win the love of my life, even if the most importan parts of my life are forgotten ."

"Go get him."

"Wish me luck."

Chelsea crossed her fingers.

Hillary asked her agents to get a plane on Bermuda as soon as possible, she packed and left.

The entire way she was wondering what she would  say to him. _That she's sorry? That she loves him? That she wants to try again?_ Nothing actually seemed right. Before she noticed , they were landing on the island that held so many memories of her and Bill, the memories she didn't remember anymore. She knew it all, the ocean, the waves crushing when they hit the edge of the beach.

Hillary left the plane and was taken to a hotel where he was staying in. The lady in a hotel gave her a key to him room, she was his wife after all. He rented the presidential cabin, it was big and beautiful. Light, gentle color on the walls, beautiful furniture, a big bed. She noticed a black satin rope on the bed, at first she was mad, she walked closer and took the rope. It was familiar, she saw it in her closet when she was still living with Bill, it was her robe, it still smelled like her. So he had been missing her as much and she had missed him. The bedroom had a big balcony, she went out , still wondering where he was, to look at the view, she saw the sun setting over an empty beach, only one lost soul wandering around the beach.

She ran out of the room and out of the hotel straight to the beach. She stood at the age and saw his shoes on the sand, she looked up and there he was, he was walking away, his back turned to her, his legs rolled up to keep them from getting wet, his sleeves also rolled up, his silver hair reflecting the sunset light. He was so ,so sexy, she could feel her body heat up and her knees going  weak. As soon as she came back to the reality she took her shoes off and put them next to his. She started running to him, her feet made a sloppy sound when they hit the water, it caused him to turn around. And there she was, his angel, the sense of his life and the most beautiful thing on earth.

They were standing facing each other. None of them said anything, they were so close, yet so far. 

"Hillary..."

"Don't say anything."

She grabbed his unbuttoned collar and pulled him closer for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand traveled around her waist. The kiss was hot, he ran his tongue over her lips begging for entrance, she parted her lips and started a battle between their tongues, her hands started messing his hair and his hands were all over her. She pulled back to take a breath, their foreheads still touching. He was looking at her , waiting for her move and when she recovered ,she whispered.

"Touch me William.. Touch me...."

 

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

"I will just tell me why are you here?"

"Because I love you."

He couldn't believe that she said it. He looked into her eyes and he saw something that was so painfully absent since the accident... he saw love, that love he was missing so much. He caressed her cheek.

"That's the only reason?"

"No. I know why I didn't leave you..."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to. I stayed not because I couldn't live without you , of course I would be able to do it. But I didn't want to. I still don't want to."

"And?"

He came closer.

"And I need a good fuck, and I miss you doing me."

"That's good."

He took her hand and guided her towards the hotel. Everything was forgotten, their shoe, people who might be hiding somewhere with cameras, the accident and her lost memory, the world that surrounded them. Just the two of them. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, he was touching and kissing her on their way to the room.

He couldn't open the door because his hands were shaking, his body hot and breathing fast. She took the keys and opened them. She pulled him to her and closed the door. He lifted her up and took to the bedroom, as he sat on the edge of the bed with her in his lap wrapped in his arms he broke the kiss.

"Undressed for me Hill."

She pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes, he saw IT, this amazing fire in her eyes, fire of passion. She stood up slowly and of her jacket and exposing her bare arms and flushed neck. He totally forgot how it felt to be in those kind of situations with her, he couldn't remember when he wanted something as much as he wanted her right now. Then she took of her T-shirt. She was wearing that bra he gave her, it was light pink lace with black straps. She had lost weight, he loved her curves, but nothing was more attractive then her flat stomach and bones visible on her collarbone that drove him insene. Then she slipped down her pants. He groaned. He bewitching legs and thighs that turned into round hips. He couldn't wait any longer. He came to her and placed his hand on her waist.

"You are so beautiful. Just amazing."

"I think you're a little overdressed, Mr. President." She said while undoing his belt.

They kissed while she slipped down his pants and he was unbuttoning his shirt.

His shirt joined the rest of their clothes and His hand travelled to her panties and stripped them down. His hand slipped down between her thighs, his finger circled around her entrance covering itself in her juices, he moved his finger up to cover the length of her clit in the slipperiness and he slid his finger in her heat.

She moaned loudly and digged her nails to his back.

He lifted her again and palaced on the bed. As he leaned over , she rolled them as she was atop. She began to licked his jaw and then she was getting lower and lower. She could feel how his muscles hardened under her tongue. As she got to the lowest part of his abdomen. She stopped and ripped of his boxers. As soon as she had done it , he saw the fully erected crock. She began to stroke it in front of her face. She ran her tongue over the length of his cock and than took the tip into her mouth. As her husband was almost screaming from the pleasure ,she stopped and kissed her way back to kiss lips.

She forced him to sit. After that she lowered herself taking his dick in her hand and placing him on her entrance. Then she slowly slipped down, he watched how his manhood disappeared in her. She hissed and began to move. He couldn't control himself, his hands travelled on every inch he was able to reach. She pinched him and it made him turned on even more. As she increased her movements , he was running out of his breath. But suddenly she stopped moving.

"No I want you above me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He rolled them over. And entered her again by a rough sharp.

  
"Oh yes, like this"-she screamed.

  
His movements were rough and strong ,like never before. She was shivering with every thrust.

  
"You are so good at this ,so fucking tight and warm"

  
"Tell me more!"-he could hear begging in her screams.

  
"If you let me I will fuck you all day."

  
"Oh Dear Lord, harder!"

He increased his paced , the sound of their body hitting each other filled the room. Suddenly Hillary bit him.

"You little whore."-he slapped her butt and she moaned in approval.

As she was getting wetter ,he was getting deeper ,and her scream very louder.

"Oh fuck"-Bill was sure that her guttural scream could be heard outside the door.

If it was even possible, he began to move faster. Her walls began to clench so he slipped her again.

"Ouch."

"You like it? Tell me did you like it"-he took her hand and put them above her not breaking his movements.

"I did. I did."-she cried form the pleasure.

"Aren't you close? Tell daddy the truth."

"I am daddy, Oh my God."- she said breathlessly.

"What are you doing to me ,Hilly , you will be the death to me ,one day."

He deepen himself.

"Harder, harder!"

She found his pace moving her hips and it made him aroused even more. He was on the edge but he knew she wasn't close enough to finish. His lips travelled on her neck ,licking it lightly , to suck it leaving a mark. Her breath was deeper as his movements went wild and after two seconds she came hard screaming loudly. She didn't stop moving although it was hard not to do it. But she felt he was on ten edge.

"Cum for me daddy, please, I want your cum in me." she whispered and then she heard him purring and filled her inside. His movements subsided and he collapsed at her.

"Wow ,that was quite a performance."

"You were so fucking unbelievably, Hillary. I couldn't control myself."  
"I know. My buttock are hurting."

"But you like it. I know you did."

She smiled at him.

"I love you Bill."

"I love you more."

After a while she got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. And Bill had and opportunity to call his lawyer.

"David?"

"Yes. What is it, it's two am."

"Withdraw the divorce papers."

"I will."

David didn't have to also why , because he knew that his boss ,still loved his wife.

After a while Hillary came back to the bedroom and she jumped on the bed.

"I am ready for the second round and you?"

"Oh yes."

He rolled her over and began to trickle.

"Stop it ! Stop it!"

"Oh baby trust me , I will fuck you so hard that you will beg me to stop."

  
Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end  
> Hold your breath and count to ten  
> Feel the Earth move and then  
> Hear my heart burst again...
> 
> I'm kidding (this is the end though), just enjoy it.

Hillary woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen attached to their room. The bed was empty and she was lying naked wrapped up in soft blankets as the sea breeze coming from the open balcony door hit her bare arms. She sat up and put on the short, black robe she saw yesterday in Bill's bed.

"Good morning, goddess." said Bill as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. We're on Bermuda? Seems like I've missed few days of my life." her joke made Bill laugh.

To her surprise Bill was already dressed in black, knee length pants and white shirt with rolled up sleeves which was still unbuttoned.

"Hey, I was thinking, maybe we'll just pack our breakfast to the basket, take a blanket and eat it somewhere on the beach."

"Like a beach picnic breakfast?" she asked ,wrapping her arms around him from behind and slipping them under his shirt to caress his bare chest and burring her head between his shoulders.

"Yeah, like a beach picnic breakfast."

"I'm in. I'll go get dressed."

"Okay."

She came back and saw that Bill had already packed the breakfast and prepared the blanket. She was wearing a yellow summer dress, sandals and big summer hat.

"You look gorgeous." she heard a voice coming from behind.

"Thanks." she didn't turn around and he came closer to wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck from behind. "Bill, let's go, I'm hungry." she said breathlessly.

"I told you that you look great, but I think I haven't told you how good you smell."

"Bill...." she moaned as he was biting her neck.

"I know what you want to say: Bill let's go or I'll get too turned on and we will have to go back to the bedroom."

"Yes, that too." They both laughed.

"Okay, so let's go."

The beach was still empty and everything was quiet, like the evening before. He carried the basket and the blanket in one hand and held her hand with the other hand.

"How about over there?" He asked pointing the spot in the sand.

"And how about..." she turned to face him and came closer so that their bodies were touching "...you take me to this lovely place, where we made love when we were here in 1979."

His jaw dropped, he dropped the basket and the blanket.

Could it be true? How did she remember that place? Her words form earlier came back to him " _We're on Bermuda? Seems like I've missed few days of my life." That's right, people don't remember they had amnesia._

She was still looking at him while everything was still playing in her head, over and over again, she didn't know what was happening to her.

  
_I'm Hillary Rodham who are you... I bought the house you like, so now you have to marry me... Till death do us apart... I'm pregnant... Chelsea Victoria Clinton... I William Jefferson Clinton do solemnly swear... I did not have sexual relations with that woman... I'm sorry Hillary, I wanted to protect you and Chelsea... We announce Hillary Clinton won the New York senate... Although we weren't able to shatter that highest, hardest glass ceiling this time, thanks to you, it's got about 18 million cracks in it... I have no doubt that Hillary Clinton is the right person to lead our state department... I love you Hillary..._

  
"Hillary..." Bill took her head into his hands and sank his eyes in hers, he didn't know what to think, "...what did we do on our last night at the governor's residence in Arkansas?"

"We had sex in the kitchen, on the living room floor, in the shower and against the wall in our bedroom."

"What color what the negligee I brought you from Paris?"

"Light purple."

"God, you're really back." Bill said and kissed her as the tear was running down his cheek.

"Was I ever gone?" She asked tenderly when they broke the kiss.

"Come on, let's go to that place. But trust me, you missed a lot."

"What did you mean by ' I missed a lot', and why were you asking me those questions." she asked as they sat on the blanket.

"You had an accident, you fell and you lost your memory."

"What?"

"You didn't remember anything after 1968, me or even Chelsea."

"I didn't remember our daughter?! Poor Chelsea she must have felt awful."

"You also thought your husband is your doctor, it also felt awful."

"I'm so sorry Billy..." she said as she climbed on his lap, her legs on each side of him and her arms wrapped around his neck, their bodies touching in every inch. "...I have the rest of our lives to make it up to you." She said seductively.

"You sure do, how could I ever consider letting you go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hill, you know I always wanted you to be happy?"

"Yes."

"You didn't remember me, and you didn't seem to be into spending time with me, you even moved out..."

"So you filed for divorce thinking that it would make me happy."

Bill just nodded and looked down. She pulled his chin up and whispered.

"I understand. I would never give you divorce anyway. And even if I did as soon as recovered I would win you back."

"God, I love you, Hillary."

"I love you too."

He kissed her hungrily while running his hands all over her back and down to grip her ass cheek. She ran her fingers to unbutton his shirt further and he slipped under her dress.

"You're not wearing any panties?!"

She giggled and blushed like a school girl.

"With your memory or without it, sometimes you're still twenty one, you naughty girl. God, I am glad you are back. Please, don't forget about my love ,ever again. Will you promise me that?"

"I promise."

**THE END...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked our fanfiction as much as we liked writing it for you. It's been nothing but joy to read your comments and see more kudos under our story. We thank you for reading and love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked the first chapter. Please, let us know what you think.


End file.
